civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Florence
Basic Information Florence is a prosperous nation led by Meloye. In February 2018, the nation celebrated its three year anniversary. It recently dissolved the Union of Corsica-Florence, as Corsica had gone inactive. The largest nation in the world and only neutral nation other than Government, Florence boasts multiple large cities such as Vekta and Alvarna. WIP BEYOND THIS POINT - IN MAJOR NEED OF UPDATING City of Mavulane Mavulane was founded as Meteli in January 2015. Florence was founded a month later, and was quiet until it grew into a large nation that boasted rich architecture and a peaceful reputation. Slowly growing in riches ever since, Mavulane avoided many wars through diplomacy. The city moved its location to a desert biome in February 2016. The former location (by Valence) was sold to Sphinx for $26,000, and became the present day city of Crete, Corsica. In January 2017, the capital moved from Mavulane to Vekta temporarily, while Mavulane was once again, and finally, moved to a jungle biome in the MAVAP metropolitan area with Appareil. Foreign Affairs Florentine foreign affairs legally match those of Corsica. As long as many can remember, Florence has been a neutral nation, and always encourages peace rather than war. However, Corsica-Florence does strongly oppose the idea of active clans on the server, preferring individual nation states. The Union of Corsica-Florence is allied to: * Kek * Blood * Vanaheim * Templars * D.P.R.K. The Union of Corsica-Florence is enemies with: * New Russian Tsardom Although not formally enemies, Corso-Florentine relations with Nexus are on thin ice, but are recovering. Laws and Positions Known as a "peacemongering" nation since the dawn of time, Florence prides itself in its neutral influence. In order to keep its reputation, many laws are in place. * '''All neutrality rules must be followed. '''If a neutrality rule is broken and is reported, the resident can be charged a fee upwards of $5,000 coins. If the resident cannot pay in a reasonable time frame, other items might be taken from them, or they could even be kicked from their home and city. * All Florentines must follow laws. It doesn't matter if you're a mayor or a peasant, laws set by Florentine officials must be followed. Only Melorann can override laws, but only if needed. * Explosives are banned in the cities of Mavulane and Vekta. This is to ensure the maximum security of Florence's largest cities. * Murder is strictly against the rules. If you are attacked, do your best to escape and lock yourself in a nearby structure. If this is impossible, fight back, but only if you were hit first. This is considered a major offense in Florence. Military The Florentine military is known for embarrassing failures in her early years, which taught the government to keep out of conflict. After the fall of the first Gallia in 2015, Florence has avoided any conflict whatsoever. Florence became a neutral nation when she merged with Byzantium in late 2015, and continued the neutral policy after Florence-Byzantium split. There have been several bomb threats directed at Vekta City, which has caused the city government to regulate the placement of chests, and ban explosives inside the city walls. Notable Destinations / Cities Mavulane - Mavulane is Florence's second largest city. It is known for its amazing architecture and riches. It was founded in early 2015. A new skyline in the MAVAP metropolitan area is being constructed. Vekta - Vekta is the largest city in Florence as well as the oldest. It is currently under mass renovation. Embassies and resort homes are being constructed, as well as brand new roads and houses for residents. As of January 2017, it is the capital. Category:Nations